


Edelgard's Tights

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Masturbation, Scat, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, warning: this is pretty gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Edelgard indulges Byleth in some of her grosser kinks.Warning: don't read if you don't like shit
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 17





	Edelgard's Tights

Edelgard finds herself pressed against the wall as her makeout with Byleth intensifies, her palms flat against the wall and her professor’s hands upon her ass. As she continues kissing Byleth lovingly, their lips and tongues exchanging loving caresses, Edelgard finds her body becoming unbearably hot with arousal. The way her lover gropes at her chest from behind and squeezes her ass gets her so excited, but the most exciting part is yet to come.

“Mmm, can you feel it yet, Edelgard? Does it hurt?” Byleth asks softly, her voice gentle but boiling with lust, as she starts tugging at Edelgard’s shorts and moves her hand from her chest down to her abdomen instead. Pressing her palm down on Edelgard’s lower abdomen and making her groan, she whispers, “Can you feel it coming out yet?”

“Y, yeah… Yes, I can feel it.” Even though the two of them had already planned ahead with cleanup and everything, Edelgard still gets a bit nervous as she feels the pressure in her abdomen building up and her shorts being slid off. Doing something this messy is… new to her, and yet the taboo feeling of it is just so exciting, that she wants it to happen already. Her professor didn’t treat her to such a huge dinner for nothing. “It’s… nnh, it’s coming out…”

Closing her eyes and trying to relax her tense body, Edelgard takes a deep breath as she sticks her butt out and feels her anus slowly opening up. Another deep breath, as she starts pushing, against the reflexive clenching she’s been used to her whole life to not make a mess like this, especially not in front of someone else. Slowly, the first piece of her shit starts poking out of her asshole, and is quickly met with resistance as it pushes up against her bright red tights. It’s… Edelgard bites her lower lip as the warmth of arousal floods her groins, finding this thrilling sensation to be far more of a turn on than she should. It’s just… it just feels so good…

Byleth, for her part, is delighted too, as she moves her hand away from Edelgard’s ass to get a better view of the small brown spot grow and grow as it presses up against the tights, making a moist spot that becomes increasingly brown as more of her feces pushes out of her asshole and stretches her tights. It’s such a ridiculously erotic look that Byleth finds her hand underneath her own shorts, unable to hold back from masturbating, as she watches Edelgard groan and push more and more of her shit out into her tights.

As the first piece of turd finally makes its way fully out of Edelgard’s ass, it rests comfortably between her and her tights, the elasticity hugging the warm and moist shit snugly against her asshole. It’s… gross, and filthy, but Edelgard finds it to be so arousing that she quickly starts pushing again, a second piece of turd squeezing out of her asshole and nudging the first piece as it struggles for its own space underneath her tights. It’s weird feeling such a weight resting on her ass, but it’s such a strong encouragement for her to continue, that she just keeps pushing, forcing out the second piece, and then a third.

The brown bulge and the wet spot on Edelgard’s tights grow bigger, and Byleth’s fingers move faster. She almost wants to put her hand there already, but she wants to watch Edelgard fully empty her bowels first before making her move, so instead she just keeps her other hand pressing down on her abdomen. After all, as much as she’d love to just start groping at the wet brown bulge on her tights, being able to watch as it grows fatter and start to sag is a pleasure all on its own. Getting Edelgard new tights after this will be a hassle, but for now, Byleth simply licks her lips and thrusts her fingers as she watches the brown bulge grow so heavy that it starts hanging beneath Edelgard’s dripping wet pussy.

Panting by this point, unused to emptying her bowels while standing in such a position, Edelgard tries again to relax her body, or at least enough that she’d stop holding in her piss. At this point, with her shit hanging in her tights directly beneath her pussy, her piss pretty quickly soaks up her shit before leaking through the soft fabric and dripping down onto the floor beneath her, leaving her tights soaked both front and back, as more and more of her feces hang beneath her. It smells and feels really gross, the stink of her feces invading her nostrils and the wetness of her tights leaving on her skin an uncomfortable feeling, but when Edelgard knows that her beloved professor is watching her, touching herself, it just drives her wild with lustful thoughts and removes all inhibitions to keep herself from soiling herself any further.

By the time Edelgard finally finishes, she’s left breathless from the exhaustion and the smell, her ass and pussy so thoroughly covered in moist shit that her tights are holding in place. When it is clear that she’s finished, she quickly finds her ass once again being groped by Byleth, who seems far more turned on than disgusted to be fondling and squeezing between her fingers the brown bulge, and even spreading it out over the parts of her ass that haven’t been defiled yet. Not just that, but Edelgard even receives a few hearty spanks, each sending out a small splatter of shit upon impact. The knowledge that Byleth really enjoys this kind of filthy play, touching it and molesting it without any hesitation, still nevertheless ill prepares Edelgard for when she suddenly feels her fingers pushing into her unclean asshole through her tights.

Once again finding herself the center of Byleth’s lust, with her chest being groped and her asshole being fingered, Edelgard tenses up and whines in arousal, conflicted and yet excited by the weird sensation of having her moist shit pushed in and out of her asshole with every thrust of Byleth’s fingers. Even the feces that got on her pussy, which originally set off alarm bells in her mind, start to arouse her too, as Edelgard reaches down with one hand and starts touching herself through her soiled tights. Doing something so disgusting and perverted, so filthy and taboo, getting off on having both her holes fingered while covered in so much of her own filth… Edelgard soon finds herself climaxing from the sheer depravity of having done something so disgusting, cumming into her own shit and piss.

Standing against the wall, her legs spread out and weak beneath her, the stench of the mess in her tights and on the floor starting to reek, Edelgard pants as she slowly calms down from her climax. Byleth seems plenty satisfied with this too, having fingered a new kink into her beloved. Of course, the cleanup is going to be absolute hell, but for now, the two simply takes the moment to appreciate the disgusting erotic mess that is Edelgard’s tights.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of low-effort and stuff cause I'm pretty worn out from class, I just really wanted to write about a girl shitting into her tights because it's sexy.


End file.
